fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Marianne/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery First Kill * "Please forgive me, Goddess...and save their souls..." Crimson Flower Chapter 14: The Master Tactician Vs Hilda * Marianne: I-I'm so sorry, Hilda. I... * Hilda: It's OK, Marianne. These things happen in war. Paralogue: Forgotten Hero Vs Wandering Beast * Wandering Beast: Nothing will stop me...from feasting upon your flesh and blood! * Marianne: No! I won't let you! Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "I can't sing very loud..." Cooking * "I-I do some cooking... My mother taught me when I was very young... but I can't make anything complicated." Dining Hall * "I'm sorry... I know I'm boring company..." * "I like this dish. It was my father's favorite..." (Favorite dish) * "I...don't have much of an appetite. Please, eat without me." (Disliked dish) With Linhardt No support level: * Marianne: Um, I find it difficult to eat when you stare... * Linhardt: My apologies. You and the professor are both so fascinating... I simply cannot help myself. A support level: * Linhardt: Marianne, are you going to finish eating that? May I have it? For research... * Marianne: Please don't say such bizarre things in front of the professor... With Hilda * Marianne: It's... delicious. * Hilda: I know! So tasty. It would be nice if you spoke up once in a while, though. A support level: * Marianne: Food tastes better when I get to share it with you. * Hilda: I feel the same! Let's fill up so we feel good and energized. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Oh, Professor... Hello. Excuse me. I, um, I have to go..." Requirements Met * "Um, Professor? I-I have a request. It's about your class... I, um..." ** Invite to join your house: "Huh? Oh! Thank you! I-I should be more comfortable speaking after I get to know you better..." ** Decline to invite: "Oh... I see. I suppose it's for the best. Bad luck seems to follow me." Gifts * "Only if you insist..." (disliked) * "Oh. Thank you." (neutral) * "I appreciate this..." (liked) Lost Items * "Yes, this is mine. Thank you for returning it." * "What's this? Oh, no. That's not mine..." Tea Party * "Um, did you need something from me?" (Greeting) * "Thank you for inviting me..." (Greeting, war phase) * "Oh! This tea...it's my absolute favorite!" (Favourite tea: Dagda Fruit Blend, Cinnamon Blend, Lavender Blend) * "This tea is too expensive to waste on someone like me...But thank you..." (Five star tea) Voice lines * "Delicious!" * "Huh?" * "Wow!" * "Yes?" * "Yes, That's correct" * "Ooh! Hot!" * "I'm not sure..." Introducing Own Topic * "It's not like I can go home... My adoptive father doesn't want me there..." * "I hope you never leave…oh! Never mind… Ignore me." * "Spending time with me must be boring, isn’t it?" * "You’ll be met with misfortune if you spend too much time with me…" * "I’m all right now. I think I can look forward to living my life." * "I-I’m sorry… I don’t know what to say…" * "It’s a waste to spend your time with me…" * "You don’t seem to be very good at talking… At least you’re not as bad as me." * "Thanks to you, I’m beginning to feel more comfortable talking to people." Observe * "You always watch out for me. It's very encouraging..." * "I'm not very good at talking to people..." * "Um, do you need something?" End * "Thank you very much for the tea. I look forward to doing this again." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I'm so sorry..." ** Critique: "This is difficult for me..." ** Critique: "I...I can't do this..." ** Console: "I'm sorry...I'll have to do better..." * Great: "Maybe I've grown..." * Great: "That was nice." * Perfect: "I can't believe it..." * Perfect: "I managed to get it..." ** Praise: "Oh! I'll try to get the next one too!" Goal Change * "I don't have any talents of my own, so all I can really do is pray to the goddess. Maybe if i truly master my faith, she'll show me the role I am meant to fulfill." (Praying for guidance goal request) * "Since I spend most of my time looking after horses and praying to the goddess, I think it makes sense for me to be a Holy Knight. With that in mind...would you help me refine my faith and riding skills?" (Prancing and praying goal request) Group Tasks With No Support Level * "We'd better get to work..." With B Support or Higher * "I'm glad it's you..." With Linhardt * Linhardt: Me and Marianne? Well, this should save both time and effort. * Marianne: Time and... effort? What does that mean? * Linhardt: It lets me be close to you, right? Ah, I just realized how that sounds. Please, don't take it the wrong way. With Hilda * Marianne: '''I'm glad I get to work with you... * '''Hilda: '''Of course, Marianne. You can always count on your old pal Hilda. * '''Marianne: Thank you, I'll try my best. Stable Duty * "I'll do what I can..." Sky Watch Results Perfect Result * "That wasn't so bad..." With Linhardt * Perfect result: ** Linhardt: Just as I thought... everything went smoothly. Having you around really helped things along. Thank you. ** Marianne: Yes, it appears that we were lucky. With Hilda * Perfect result: ** Marianne: That was amazing, Hilda! ** Hilda: Something about you always makes me want to put in effort. It's kinda weird. Level Up *"Um... Oh well." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I guess I feel a little stronger." (3 stats up) *"Is this power really mine?" (3 stats up) *"I wonder how much more I can learn." (5 stats up) Post-Timeskip * "I won't let this hold me back." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I want to learn even more." (3 stats up) * "I'm really gaining confidence." (5 stats up) * "I feel a little stronger." (3 to 7 stats up) Skill Level Up New skill * "I think I get it." * "It's starting to make sense." * "I think it's coming along." Post-Timeskip *"Now to apply this knowledge." *"I'll try to put this to use." *"I think I've got the idea." Budding Talent * "How could someone like me do this?" Skill Mastered *"OK, I've got it now." Post-Timeskip *"I think, I really get it now!" Class Quotes Certification Exams * "I actually passed?" (Passed) * "No good at all..." (Failed) Post-Timeskip *"I passed?" (Passed) *"No good at all..." (Failed) Class Mastery *"OK, I've got it now." Post-Timeskip *"I think, I really get it now!" Reclassing * "I guess I'll try it." * "This might be OK." * "I hope I can handle this." Post-Timeskip * "Now I can get even stronger." Battle Quotes When Selected *"Who, me?" (Full/High HP) *"Better be careful." (Medium HP) *"Goddess protect me!" (Low HP) Post-Timeskip *"I'll do my best." (Full/High HP) *"There's more to be done." (Medium HP) *"I won't run." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"I'm sorry!!" *"My blood compels me!" *"Stay back!" *"Keep away from me!" Post-Timeskip *"I’m sorry!" *"My blood compels me!" *"I have to do this!" *"I won’t run away!" Gambit * " Post-Timeskip * "Let's give this a try." * "I think now is good." * "This will do." Gambit Boost *"" Post-Timeskip *"" Defeated Enemy *"I'm really sorry." *"I can't afford to lose." *"Was that helpful?" *"I guess it worked out." Post-Timeskip *"This is for the best, right?" *"I must keep going." *"Now there's a way forward." *"Goddess, forgive me." *"I won, didn't I?" Ally Defeats Enemy * "That was amazing!" Ally Heals/Rallies *"Thank you." *"That helps." *"I'm sorry." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts